


Don't Scream

by Embrosia_Walker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embrosia_Walker/pseuds/Embrosia_Walker
Summary: 2 teenage brothers and 2 teenage sisters get in trouble with the police. The teens are sent to their deranged Uncle's house to straighten themselves out. It's not long before the find the place mysterious. The teens start to explore the house and the woods surrounding it. What the teens find out will affect them forever and put them in the most danger they have ever been in.





	Don't Scream

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this. Thanks for reading! I wrote this for my English class as an assignment, but I thought I would want more than just my teacher and a couple of my friends to read this. Thank you for reading this! ENJOY! Please comment!

The red and blue lights flashed. Jason knew that they had been caught. There wasn’t any way to escape now. Jason raised his hands in the air. Hailey, Thomas, and Jade did the same.   
It was a long night of their parents yelling at them. Their mom was completely furious. She yelled for about a half hour. They all sat in quiet. Jade was the youngest of the four kids. She was 12. Hailey and Thomas were 14 and Jason was 17.   
“Why on earth would you sneak out of the house to do something like that? Breaking into the old Jensen place is not okay. It is an old house, so it could easily fall apart at any given moment. It is also private property. Trespassing is against the law. You all should know better than that!” Their mother exclaimed.  
After a long talk the kids were sent off to bed. Jason lied in his bed. He could hear his parents talking. They must have talked for hours. Finally he drifted off to sleep. In the morning their parents gathered them around the table for a family talk.  
“Your father and I have decided that you need to get out of the town for a bit. We have decided to take you to your Uncle Grant for a few weeks. Maybe at his house you can think about your choices,” their mother proclaimed.  
Before the kids had time to protest, they were packing and getting into the car. All the kids sat uncomfortably in the back of their van. None of them had ever met Uncle Grant. He was their mom’s older brother. He lived in the backwoods of Oregon. He lived all alone. His wife, Margaret had died about 5 years before Jason had been born.   
They finally arrived at the house. The house was hidden deep in the woods. It was an old log cabin that was fairly nice. There Uncle Grant was waiting on the porch with a shotgun.  
“Good to see that you made it. The telephone has been acting up lately. I was afraid you would call and it wouldn’t come through,” he said.  
“Good to see you as well Grant. Been a long time. I hope you can keep these kids straight. This is Jason, Hailey, Thomas, and Jade.”  
“I will make sure they don’t act up. It’s been so long since I have had visitors.”  
Their mom kissed them each and said goodbye. She got back in the van and drove away. Their Uncle Grant took them inside the house he led them up to their rooms. They unpacked and then headed downstairs to the main floor. The cabin was really cool. It had a lot of room to explore.  
“I have to go into town for something. You kids stay put. Don’t go around exploring and getting into stuff you shouldn’t. Feel free to look around outside, just don’t wander too far into the woods. You might get lost. I’ll see you kids in a few hours,” said their Uncle Grant.  
He walked out the door and got into his old truck. The kids heard him start the engine and drive away. They all sat in silence for a few minutes. Jason knew that everyone was going to be bored by just sitting here. They had to explore the place.  
“Come on guys let’s start exploring,” Jason announced.  
“But Uncle Grant said not to. He said we could look around outside, he said don’t go exploring. He has lived here for his whole life. I think he knows a little more about this place than we do,” Jade protested.  
“Well, he has never had kids. Maybe he is just being too overprotective. He probably thinks everything is dangerous after his wife died. He lives in the woods by himself. Being alone can get to your head. He probably thinks that there are monsters and ghosts around here. I am sure he is just over exaggerating. He can’t expect us to just sit here this whole time!” Hailey added.  
“I agree with Jason let’s go explore,” Thomas said.  
“Fine, but if we get in trouble, I’m blaming it on you. I will tell Uncle Grant that you forced me to come along!” Jade gave in.  
The kids started exploring every room. There was one room on the second floor that was locked. The house was pretty interesting. Uncle Grant had one room dedicated to knives and other weapons like that. There were a couple of swords in there too. The house was two stories tall with a large basement.  
The basement was very dark. All that gave it light were two lightbulbs that were very dim. To be able to see well you had to have a flashlight. It was very eerie and mysterious. When the door was open, the darkness seemed to crawl out at them and whisper to them. They decided to explore the basement later. It was starting to get dark and they still wanted to explore outside.   
The kids went outside and started looking around. There was an old shed behind the house. It had a padlock on it. The kids weren’t determined to try and open it so they just let it be.  
“Let’s play hide and seek. We can hide anywhere in the woods or in the yard. Just not on the deck or inside the house,” Jade said.  
“That’s sounds great, but you could easily get lost in the woods,” Hailey surmised.  
“Yeah you don’t want Bigfoot to take you when you aren’t looking!” Thomas teased.  
“Thomas that’s enough. I think Jade has a good idea. We will just have to be careful not to wander too far into the woods. I’ll start counting. I’ll give you two minutes. 1, 2, 3, 4,” Jason joined in.  
Hailey decided to hide in the bed of one of Uncle Grant’s old trucks. Thomas his under the deck. Jade ran behind the house. She looked at the shed. She ran behind it. She looked around while catching her breath. Jade noticed what looked like a trail leading into the woods. Obviously the trail hadn’t been used in a long time. It was grown over with weeds. There were a few rocks outlining the trail, if you could call it that.   
Jade decided to follow it. It was very hard to follow. She ran into the woods and found an old tree that had fallen over. She ducked behind it. There was a pile of weeds next to her. Jade laid down on it. Something hard was under it. She moved the weeds off of whatever it was.  
“Ready or not, here I come!” Jason called out.   
He hopped off the deck and stood for a moment. Suddenly something grabbed his ankles. He jumped. Thomas was under the deck laughing his head off. A high piercing scream filled the air. Jason and Thomas looked at each other. They both knew exactly who had screamed, Jade.  
They ran for where she had screamed. Hailey was running behind them. She told them that she saw Jade running into the woods. They ran as hard as the could. They found Jade crying and shaking. She was as white as a ghost. Her facial expression was one of pure horror. She stared down at something on the ground. Hailey looked down and gasped. Jade had uncovered a human skeleton.  
Hailey held Jade in her arms. Thomas just sat on a chair in deep though. Jason was looking through drawers. He was looking for something to help Jade relax. He found a case of old root beer bottles. He pulled one out. He noticed a piece of paper at the bottom of the case. He picked it up and looked at it.  
Jason walked back into the living room. He handed the bottle to Jade. She opened it and slowly drank it. She seemed almost petrified by what had happened.   
“Did mom ever say that we had a cousin on her side?” Jason asked.  
“No. Why?” Hailey answered.  
“Well, I found an old photo with Uncle Grant and Aunt Margaret. Standing in between them was a boy around 5 or 6. He was holding their hands.”  
“It could’ve just been a nephew from Aunt Margaret’s side of the family,” Thomas suggested.  
“I doubt it. I think we need to call Mom,” Jason concluded.  
Before any more words were said, Jason grabbed the phone and was calling their mom. He left the room for a few minutes to talk to her. The rest of the kids waited in silent. Soon Jason came back with a disturbed look on his face.  
“So Mom told me that she and Dad haven’t been totally truthful about Uncle Grant. I told her about the photo. I didn’t tell her about the skeleton. She said that Uncle Grant and Aunt Margaret had a son named Ben. Ben was born about 6 years before Aunt Margaret died. Once Aunt Margaret died, Uncle Grant and Ben were stricken with grief. Apparently Ben disappeared one day. He hasn’t been found. Everyone just figured he was dead. No one knew why Ben disappeared but the story is Ben was stricken with grief and he didn’t want to face his struggles any longer so he ran away and killed himself.”  
Hailey gasped.  
“That’s horrible. No wonder mom never told us about him. She probably doesn’t want to remember any of it, or remind Uncle Grant about it,” Jade said.  
“Yeah. I think it is time we explore the basement. We might learn a little more about Uncle Grant,” Jason commented.  
No one disagreed. After finding the skeleton, everyone felt uneasy and unsure. Why would there have been a human skeleton just lying in the woods? Did Uncle Grant know about it? The kids needed answers. They wanted to figure out this mystery.   
The four teens held hands as Jason switched the light switch on. The light that lit up the stairs was dim. It flickered every few minutes. The kids slowly went down the old wooden stairs. The basement was dark and cold. Each kid pulled a flashlight out of their pockets. The turned the flashlights on. A lot of stuff was covered in plastic. A lot of stuff was storage. There were two rooms in the basement. The kids explored the biggest room first. It was an old office. They searched the desk. They found a ring of keys. Each key had a label on it. Immediately, one of the keys caught Jason’s eye.   
“Guys look at this key.”  
“Ben’s room. Second floor,” Thomas read.  
“I bet this unlocks the room on the second floor that is locked. Let’s go try it, but first we need to search the bathroom down here,” Jason announced.  
The four searched the bathroom. In the shower they found what appeared to be red stains. Each of the teens felt that something was not right. They went back upstairs. Uncle Grant had still not returned home. Thomas unlocked the door to Ben’s room. The room was mess. Papers and posters were scattered on the ground. A thick layer of dust covered the messy room. Sheets were ripped and messed up on the bed. Glass was broken on the small window. Shelves were knocked down in the closet.   
“What happened here?” Hailey asked.  
“I don’t know, but it doesn’t look like anything good,” Jason commented.  
Jason dug through some of the old papers in the closet. The closet door had a hole through one of the sides. Jason looked at it. He noticed a paper hiding inside it. He took it out and unfolded it.   
“Guys this letter is from Ben. It is addressed to Mom.”  
“What does it say?” Jade asked.  
“Help me. I need you to get me out of here. It’s Dad. He has gone crazy! Ever since Mom died, he has stayed in the weapons room making and sharpening knives. He hardly ever comes out. He keeps yelling at me like I have done something wrong. He blames me for Mom’s death. He hits me and hurts me. I have tried to run away, but every time I do, he catches me and hits me even more. He has threatened me several times. He cut the telephone line so I can’t call the police. I don’t know how I will get this letter to you, but I will try. I need you to help me. Please come rescue me. I am pretty sure that he is insane. I am begging for help. I don’t know how much longer I can survive. Hurry please, Ben,” Jason read.  
Everyone was silent. Fear lurked in everyone’s eyes.  
“Do you know what this means? This means that Uncle Grant killed Ben!” Hailey exclaimed.  
“Hailey, calm down. We don’t know that for sure,” Jason demanded.  
“Well it looks like it’s the only explanation for everything right now. If he is crazy, and if he did kill Ben, then that means he could kill one of us at any moment. We need to call mom and tell her!” Hailey screamed.  
Hailey rushed downstairs before anyone could argue. Jason, Jade and Thomas followed her. When the reached the living room, Hailey was struggling with the phone.   
“It’s not working! Nothing’s working! We can’t get ahold of mom! One of us needs to get help! I will run into town. I will find the closest place that has a working phone. I will call Mom and tell her. I will tell her to come get us. I will get help!” Hailey quickly explained.   
“Hailey, we don’t know anything for sure,” Jason told her.  
“Jason, maybe Hailey is right. I am pretty scared right now. We should send someone for help just in case,” Thomas pointed out.  
They discussed the situation for a little longer. They finally came to the conclusion that Hailey would go and find help. Hailey grabbed a coat and ran out the door. The rest of teens sat in the living room. They decided to play a card game. 20 minutes later, they heard Uncle Grant’s truck pull into the driveway. It was about 10 minutes before he actually came into the house.   
“Where is your sister?” Uncle Grant grunted.  
“She wanted to go for a run. She is an exercise freak. You know how teenage girls are these day. She has to watch her weight and make sure she eats healthy,” Thomas groans.   
Uncle Grant just stared at the kids and grumbled. He walked away. Jason let out a breath. Obviously he had been holding his breath while Uncle Grant had been in the room. Thomas was a pretty good liar.   
“What took him so long to get inside?” Jade asked.  
“I don’t know,” Jason replied.  
“I know that you guys think we have dug into enough trouble already, but I think we are still missing something. I think that the old shed outside holds the answer. I am gonna go outside and see if I can get it open. If Uncle Grant asks where I am tell him I am taking a shower. I will go upstairs and turn the water on to make it sound like someone is actually in there,” Thomas tells them.  
Both Jade and Jason nod their heads. Thomas ran upstairs and turned on the shower. He quietly ran back downstairs. He creeped outside. Jade and Jason were uncomfortable. What if Uncle Grant went outside and found Thomas? Jade found a 500 piece puzzle, she spread the pieces out on the table. Jason worked on it with her. Five minutes later, Uncle Grant walked in by them.  
“Where has your brother gone?” he asked in a panicked voice.  
“He is upstairs. He is in the shower,” Jade calmly answered.  
Uncle Granted turned around and grunted.  
“JASON! JADE! We need to get out of here now! It’s dangerous! I found Hailey! She was in the shed. She is dead. She had been stabbed in the stomach. Hailey was right! Uncle Grant did kill Ben! He is going to kill all of us!” Thomas yelled as he rushed in the house.  
Jason and Jade looked at him in horror. Uncle Grant had not left the room yet. He was standing in the doorway. Jade now trembled in pure horror. The three teens knew their fate. They were going to die. Uncle Grant knew what they had found. They now knew everything or almost everything. What mattered was that they had found out too much. There was no going back now. They needed to escape quickly.  
“Thomas is in the shower?” Uncle Grant smirked.  
“Run!” Jason yelled.   
Jason grabbed Jade by the hand and started dragging her towards the door. Uncle Grant got in front of them. Thomas had already ran out the door. Jason pulled Jade into Ben’s room. He shut the door and locked it. Uncle Grant followed them. He shook the door after trying the door knob. Jason still had the key to the room, which meant Uncle Grant couldn’t get in, unless he had a spare.  
“Well lucky for you, I can’t get to you yet. Luckily, with you locked in there, you won’t get out of this house. I can keep you here and deal with you later. I will go find that brother of yours,” Uncle Grant said.   
Thomas tried Uncle Grant’s truck door. It was locked. He ran to the other truck which was more run down. He yanked the door handle. This truck was locked as well. He panicked. Where would he run? Thomas heard the front door open and slam shut.  
“I’m coming for you kid!” Uncle Grant yelled.  
Thomas only had a few places to run. He could run into the woods or he could take the main road like Hailey did. He would have a better chance of hiding in the woods. Uncle Grant wasn’t very fast. Thomas ran as hard as he could. He passed the shed where Hailey’s body was. He tripped and fell flat on his face. Thomas knew he couldn’t afford to lose any time. He picked himself up as quick as he could and started to run again. He found where the skeleton was. He hid right beside it to catch his breath.   
“I see you found Ben,” Uncle Grant smirked.  
Jason and Jade snuck out of Ben’s room. They cautiously made their way down the stairs. Jason walked over to the front door. He twisted the knob and pulled. The door wouldn’t move and neither would the knob. Uncle Grant had locked them inside. He didn’t want them to leave. Jade started to panic. She didn’t want to die this way! She started to hyperventilate. Jason took her by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes.  
“Jade, you are going to be okay. Maybe Hailey didn’t survive but you can. I don’t know about Thomas. He may survive, he may not. If Uncle Grant comes back he will try to kill us. Jade, you must promise me that you will be brave. I will distract Uncle Grant. He will probably end up killing me, but don’t be scared. You need to take this key. This is his truck key. I know that you don’t know how to drive the best yet. Thankfully dad taught you how to go, stop, shift gears, and steer. That is all you will need. While he is distracted by me, you need to get in his truck and drive away. Find somewhere safe. Call Mom and Dad, tell them what happened. Be strong and brave. Will you promise me that you can do that?” Jason told her.  
Tears rolled down Jade’s cheeks. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Jason wiped away her tears and looked into her eyes.  
“Can you promise me that Jade?”  
Jade slowly nodded her head. She grabbed the truck key. Jade hid behind the couch. Jason sat on the stairs. They waited for Uncle Grant to come back. Both Jade and Jason were shaking. Soon they heard a lock flip open on the front door. The door swung open and slammed against the wall. Uncle Grant stood in the doorway. Blood stained his hands.  
“There you are Jason! Where is Jade? Still hiding in a room. I bet you made her stay in there to keep her safe. Exactly what an older brother would do! Well I took care of your younger brother. He is in the shed with you sister now. Don’t worry! You will be joining them soon,” Uncle Grant laughed.  
Jason stood up with a knife in his hand. Uncle Grant saw this and pulled a long knife out of his pocket. It was a knife fight and no one was getting away from it. Uncle Grant approached Jason. Jade darted out from where she was hiding. She bolted out the front door. She slammed it behind her.   
Jade ran up to the truck. She struggled to stick the key in the keyhole. Her hands were shaking so bad. Finally she got it in. She turned the key and opened the door. Jade yanked the key out and started the truck. Uncle Grant was running at her. She trembled so bad. She pressed the clutch, but her foot slipped off because she was too scared.  
She could see Grant pulling something with him. It was Jason’s body. She screamed. Jade locked the door. Uncle Grant punched the glass and broke the window. He unlocked the truck. Jade scrambled to get out on the other side. Before she could get out, Uncle Grant grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the truck onto the ground.  
“Why are you doing this?” she asked.  
“You know too much!” Uncle Grant yelled.  
He dragged her and Jason’s body towards the shed. Jason had slashed Uncle Grant’s cheek. There was a long thin cut along his left cheek. Blood dripped from it. When they got to the shed, Uncle Grant threw Jason in on top of the other teens’ bodies. Uncle Grant held Jade’s arm. He pulled out his knife.  
“You should’ve listened to me. I told you not to go looking around! But you disobeyed me! Your brothers and sister have learned their lesson. Now it is time for you. You know my wife died. It was all Ben’s fault. He wore her out. She got too sick from him stressing her out. She died. I had to avenge my wife. I killed Ben. I tortured him first and then I killed him. He put up quite a fight as you could see. His room was a mess because he fought me in there. I tried to kill him, but he wouldn’t let me. Finally I did. I chased him into the woods and I killed him.   
“I locked his room so no one would ever know. I told the cops that he had run away in the night. Thankfully they were too stupid to search his room. They never found him. Now it is time to kill you. I must ask one favor of you Jade. You better do it. Don’t scream.”


End file.
